Vetrix
| appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | gender = male | relatives = * III (son) * IV (son) * V (son) | affiliation = Tron Family | anime deck = Heraldic | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Tron, born Byron Arclight, is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. He appears as the secondary main antagonist during the World Duel Carnival arc. Tron was formerly involved with Dr. Faker's business, and has sworn to take revenge alongside his sons: III, IV and V. After III was defeated by Yuma Tsukumo, he made plans to target him as well since he held the "Original Number". Though his appearance is that of a child younger than the rest of the Tron Family, he is their father. He was betrayed by Dr. Faker, who used him and Kazuma Tsukumo as sacrifices to open the door to another dimension. When he returned, his form was warped into that of a child. Design Appearance Tron appears as a young boy with blond hair, which some of it is braided hanging over his right shoulder. He is outfitted in light greenish clothing and seems to be as tall as Hart Tenjo. He also wears a metallic crowned mask that reveals parts of his face. Like other members of Tron Family as well, Tron also possesses a crest that appears on his right hand like IV. Its insignia has the same color as the mark used in the ritual. Abilities After Tron managed to take most of Hart's powers (even though the ritual was canceled before it was finished), he still gains the ability to produce a small, but strong energy ball. This ball eventually grows into a much larger size, and is so powerful that he had difficulty in controlling it. He can also see Astral and communicate with him due to the power he managed to extract from Hart. Tron is also capable of creating portals that teleport his sons away through his crest. He can also transfer some of his power to another and increase their abilities. During his Duel with Droite, Tron showed the ability to affect the augmented reality system and cause her to become paralyzed and despondent. After Tron won the Duel, he was able to purge any memory of Kite from Droite's mind. However, it has not been specified whether or not this was due to Hart's powers. Tron gained the power to restrain people with chains from the Barian World.episode|Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL|58|ref}} He is able to control a person as seen when he ambushed Shark to influence him further by increasing the "Number's" power over him. During his Duel with Kite, Tron revealed that he has the ability to place an AR version of someone's face over his own and that this mask allows Tron to be physically connected with them. In addition, he was also shown to be able to utilize the Duel Anchor like his sons, although his is a much darker shade and is wrapped in a dark aura. With his powers at their peak, his crest moves to his forehead. He is capable of absorbing "Numbers" after defeating his opponents. Personality Byron Arclight was first shown to be a calm and gentle person who valued friends and family. He helped Dr. Faker with his research out of respect, despite not knowing what his goals are and allowed his eldest son to help. He quickly became friends with Kazuma Tsukumo as they bond over their sons, and wanted Kazuma to let him fall into the other dimension so that Kazuma could save himself when Dr. Faker betrayed them. After falling into the other dimension, he became obsessed with taking revenge against Faker, going as far as hurting others to reach that goal. However, he continues to respect Kazuma and his ability to make friends, but he also notes that it was the reason for his demise. As Tron, he acts just like a child, enjoying cartoons and playing video games to the point where he bursts out in fits of laughter and acts like a regular child in public events. When not watching cartoons or when not in public, his personality is similar to his original, when he is talking to III, IV, and V showcasing how he is the leader of the group. As he is their father, he is the most respected out of his family, as when IV talked back to him, V stood up for him and scolded IV. Tron is close to V, as they are seen talking to each other often, and care a great deal about III. While III was Dueling Yuma Tsukumo, he was very confident that he would win due to the powers and cards he gave him, and was not at all concerned about III's safety during the Duel, even after being talked to by a worried V. After III was defeated and nearly killed, Tron stayed at his bedside, worried about him, and not seeming to care about him giving away the 2 "Number" cards he had to Yuma. His relationship with IV is strained due the his recklessness, but Tron does praise his efforts in his plans. As Tron becomes closer to getting his revenge, it appears he doesn't care about his family anymore from the moment he returned to Earth. He sees his family as worthless and only as pawns who had different roles to further aid his machinations. Tron also appears to be cruel and merciless like IV while Dueling, as shown during his Duel with Droite when he defeated her using her own cards against her and even used his "Number" to copy her Ace monster's name. Knowing Kite is very important to Droite, he erased all her memories about him after winning the Duel simply to make her suffer. He also mocks her feelings cruelly stating that love has "a bad taste". Tron claims he has no emotions, even used rage provided through his sons, Shark and his own opponent to summon "Number 69: God Medallion Coat of Arms", which requires rage to summon. Tron has some similarities with his sons; his childish joyful personality represents III being the youngest son and having a more positive attitude, his brutal Dueling style focused on manipulating the opponent's field is similar to IV's Dueling style, and his calm personality is similar to V's. Biography History Byron Arclight lived in peace with his three sons, and was a researcher. He gave III a Duel Monsters card - "Chronomaly Aztec Mask Golem". He eventually became involved with Dr. Faker's experiments and allowed his son Chris to accompany and help them in the lab. They were attempting to find the door that would lead to parallel worlds. Byron suggested they ask Kazuma Tsukumo for help, an adventurer who was also searching for the same door. Kazuma agreed to help them, and after examining their theory, he told them what was wrong with it. They had been operating under the assumption that were twenty-one passage points. By analyzing that data, they could determine where the door would appear next. Kazuma revealed that there were actually twenty-three passage points, something he had determined while adventuring. With that new data, they determined where they needed to go. Byron had Chris stay behind, and he goes with Kazuma and Faker to travel to the destination. On the way, Byron and Kazuma bonded over their sons, who loved Dueling, with Byron saying that Faker also has two sons. When they arrived, Kazuma saved Faker from being crushed by a boulder trap in the temple. They reached a dead end, with Faker remaining slightly behind them, the two began to glow red and Faker reads the hieroglyphs below their feet - "when two souls are offered up, the door will open". Faker told them he would find the door to the parallel dimensions at any cost. Kazuma asked if Byron and Faker weren't close friends and Faker responded that if Byron is really is friend, he should be happy to be sacrificed. Faker told Byron that average people like him could hope for no more than that. As Byron and Kazuma fell through the portal, Byron swore revenge against Faker. He survived through his own will and with the help of the Barian World. When Byron returned, his form was warped into that of a child and he took the name "Tron". Then he and his three sons began secretly plotting revenge against Faker, as Faker believed him to be dead. As part of the plan, Tron instructed IV to Duel Rio Kastle. He played a card given to him by Tron called "Flaming Hell Blessing", which set the building on fire. IV carried Kastle's sister to safety, but she was critically injured in the blaze and IV himself gained a scar on his face. World Duel Carnival Preliminaries Tron instructed IV to ensure that Reginald Kastle participated in the World Duel Carnival. During the second morning of the WDC, Tron awoke to IV arguing with V about IV's methods. With Tron backed up by III and V, IV backed down. As part of his plan, III was instructed to give Reginald "Number 32: Shark Drake". After IV and III left to complete their missions, Tron told V to ensure that no matter what, Dr. Faker must not find out that he is alive since he believes that he is deceased. III returned to Tron in order to inform him of his success in handing Reginald Kastle "Number 32: Shark Drake", which Tron congratulated him on fulfilling his orders as he always does. After saying modesty was one of III's virtues, III was worried since the "Number" did not possess Reginald, but Tron tells him that its darkness will sleep in Reginald's heart and slowly grow be released one day. Tron ordered V to kidnap Hart Tenjo in order to further his plans to defeat Dr. Faker. After V took Hart via the use of his crest, he transported him to an abandoned gallery where Tron and his sons awaited him. They then began the ritual which caused several tentacles to wrap around Hart, which in turn then passed his memories and powers onto Tron, allowing him to see the Astral World. While this was taking place, Yuma Tsukumo and Kite Tenjo managed to enter the gallery. To prevent them from stopping the ritual, V sent III and IV to Duel them in order to prevent them from reaching Tron in time for the ritual to finish. During the ritual, Tron was able to access Hart's memories. He first saw the memory in which the Tenjo brothers lived peacefully before meeting Mr. Heartland. As III and IV's Tag Duel against Yuma and Kite continued, Tron's ritual gets interrupted when Hart, wanting to be one to save his brother instead of the opposite, transferred his remaining powers to Kite. Tron was still able obtain most of Hart's powers, gaining the ability to produce a small but powerful energy ball. Furthermore after Tron tests his new obtained power, he learns from V that Yuma Tsukumo possesses the 'Original Number". However, because of Yuma's surname, Tron wonders if he is the son of Kazuma Tsukumo, which V answers as correct, surprising him. At III's request, Tron performed a ritual on him, similar to the one he peformed with Hart, transferring some of his power into III's crest, which Tron called the powers equivalent to the pain that III had felt in his life. In addition, he gave him two new cards - "Number 6: Chronomaly Atlando" and "Angolmois". Tron told him that the former card would put him a great strain on him both physically and mentally and that the latter card would ensure that both players do not walk away unharmed. During III's Duel with Yuma, Tron alongside V observed the Duel from a balcony, where V felt nervous about whether or not III can win, but Tron reassures V that he will with the power which he granted him. Tron was revealed to have not only awarded III a more powerful crest, with powers which can physically harm people, but also allowed III to manifest armor as well as capture and crush Astral. After Yuma managed to retrieve his old personality from III's crest, he manages to make a come back with "Number 39: Utopia", which III responded to by Xyz Summoning "Atlando". This "Number" is revealed to be extremely strong, even causing damage outside of the Duel and AR Vision, and "Angolmois" opened the door to the Barian World when it was played, where Tron witness from his balcony. V warned Tron that III may be in trouble, but Tron responds with laughter. When Yuma defeated III, Tron was shocked that III lost the Duel. After III returned to the hotel where his family was staying, Tron comforts him at his bedside. World Duel Carnival Finals After Yuma and Astral defeated III, resulting in him falling unconscious, IV implored that Tron give him new powers so he could defeat Yuma. Tron responded that he's disappointed in both III and IV. IV angrily replied that III fought against the Original Number for Tron and ended up comatose. Tron responded that what he wants is results and if III and IV can't give them to him, he has other options - like Shark. He told IV that their role was to lure him out, which angered IV. At the WDC Finals party, Tron revealed himself while interrupting Mr. Heartland's speech, who he called "old man" and told him that he would crush him. Tron then playfully told them how much he likes cake and calls down to Yuma as "big brother" and told him that they will meet in the finals. Before leaving, he stared directly at Astral and laughed, and was later seen playing a video game while conducing business with that Fallguys. The next day, Tron boards the Duel Coaster with the rest of the finalists and witnessed V defeat an opponent in one turn and said he expected no less of him. He also saw that Shark and IV's Duels as well and comment how relentless they were. Later on, Tron watches the Fallguys cornering Yuma and states that he wants to see how much power Yuma has. He stated he would give the Fallguys as much money as they desired if they showed him Yuma's power. When the Fallguys were defeated after Anna Kozuki and Gauche allied with Yuma, Tron remarked that Yuma's true power was that of his bond with his friends. The Duel coaster moved into the underground section, with Tron using the power of his crest to check the cards Set at Spell and Trap Points, so he would know whether to avoid them or not. He defeated Bergman Sakata, Garcia Panther and Nosferatu Nakajima (all of whom had over 5000 Life Points at the time) simultaneously through unspecified means. When V attempted a counterattack against Gauche, Tron called him off. Droite and Kite both approached Tron from behind, with Kite changing lanes when Droite threatened him. Tron and Droite stopped their Duel Coasters at the "Jungle Field" arena. vs. Tron]] Due to the "Jungle Field", each player must Summon or Set a monster from their hand each turn, or lose 1000 Life Points. Droite managed to use a powerful combo that forced Tron's monsters to attack, destroy them and inflict 1500 damage to the owner of a monster that is destroyed, thus reducing Tron's Life Points to a mere 100 points. He was able to turn Droite's own effects against her through "Number 8: Heraldic King Genome Heriter", while mocking her feelings for Kite and attempts to steal her memories of him. Yuma intervened and brought Droite back to her senses to continue the Duel. However, Tron disabled Droite's counter and defeated her, robbing her of her memories of Kite, cruelly saying that they have a "bad taste". He then teleported away while warning Yuma that he will target his heart next. Tron later placed a hologram of himself into the augmented reality of Magma Duel Field, "Magma Ocean" to watch IV and Shark's Duel. When Shark Summoned "Number 32: Shark Drake", IV was surprised not knowing that Tron and V's plan was to have III give that card to Shark. Tron responded that he told IV nothing as he may have leaked the plan and said that everyone has their own role in this; IV's is to make Shark succumb to the darkness of his heart. He complemented IV on his counters, but told him that he intended to make Shark an assassin to defeat Dr. Faker. IV is hurt, saying that he, III and and V did everything for Tron - why would he chose Shark as the assassin instead. Tron again said that everyone had their role and Shark fits the role of assassin more than IV, angering him. After IV's brutal assault on Shark, Yuma urged them to stop the meaningless fighting, but Tron used his crest to chain him. Tron then tried to convince Yuma to get revenge on Dr. Faker for what he had done to Kazuma. Tron told Astral he could not free Yuma as the chains used the power of the Barian World, which the powers of the Astral World cannot affect. Tron went on to tell IV that he can't be trusted due to his recklessness and urged him to be calm. IV was hurt, saying that Tron used to be a kind person before he disappeared. IV wanted to defeat Dr. Faker, as he believed that Tron would return to normal if he did. IV said he did inhuman things for Tron's sake, yet he can't be trusted. Tron responded he can only trust what saved him - himself and the Barian World. IV successfully Summoned "Number 88: Gimmick Puppet - Destiny Leo", with Shark almost losing hope. Tron advised him to be calm and told him he could win by accepting "Shark Drake", which caused Shark to give in and create "Number C32: Shark Drake Vice", defeating IV. Mocking Yuma, Tron told Shark that now they are friends as well and wondered how Yuma's "Kattobingu" would take him. Tron later conversed with an unknown figure through a portal and assured the figure that his plan was going smoothly. He claimed all the "Numbers" would be his by tomorrow, but he had to sacrifice III, IV and V, and added that they did a good job, as he had expected of his sons. He then left and ambushed Shark, using his crest's power to influence him further by increasing the Number's power over him. He also gave him "Medallion Catastrophe" to use it in the upcoming Duel against Yuma. Tron utilized his control over Shark during his Duel with Yuma, where he made Shark believe that Yuma alongside Dr. Faker were the ones responsible for his sister's injuries. As Shark began to win, Tron became excited as his plan was near complete. After Yuma took control of "Shark Drake Vice" with "Bonds of Rival", he began to fall under the influence of "Shark Drake Vice", while Shark was freed from it. Tron appeared before Shark and told him that the only way to free Yuma would be to activate "Medallion Catastrophe". Despite this, Shark managed to rescue Yuma at the cost of his own Life Points with "Marine Snow Seal", causing Yuma to win. This outraged Tron, causing him to smash the observation boxes windows out of anger and he vows to finish Yuma off, nice and slowly. When Kite and Tron began their Duel, Tron noticed how Photon Transformation has been negatively affecting Kite's body; therefore plays up to it and attempts to destroy "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" to harm Kite, but failed. Kite attempted to perform a OTK on Tron with his "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon", V's "Number 9: Canopy Star - Dyson Sphere" and "Photon Wing", but failed at the hands of Tron's "Change Medallion" Trap Card. Tron then took his mask off, revealing an AR version of Hart's face. When Tron pinched it, it caused Hart immense pain. Kite attempted to leave the Duel in order to assist Hart, but Tron used a Duel Anchor to stop him. Tron then brought out "Genome Heriter", which was able to destroy "Dyson Sphere" and reduce Kite to 1200 Life Points, and then mockingly called Kite "brother". As the Duel continued, Tron continued to tease Kite with his brother's life on the line, but Kite continued to attack. To destroy Tron's link with Hart, Yuma invaded Heartland Tower and managed to enter Hart's mind to find Tron appearing in the form of a dragon, which Yuma managed to destroy with "Number 39: Utopia". After this, Hart was freed from Tron's control, causing Tron's Hart facade to begin to fade, and therefore he put his mask back on to conceal his identity. He then managed to avoid being defeated by Kite's "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" and in response Xyz Summoned his "Number 69: God Medallion Coat of Arms", which successfully defeated Kite. Tron then attempted to continue to assault Kite, despite his Life Points being at 0, but Hart interfered, protecting Kite from the attack of "Coat of Arms" attack. After being declared the winner, he absorbed Kite's "Numbers" and departed through a portal, leaving an incapacitated Kite on the Duel Tower. Deck Anime Tron plays a "Heraldic" Deck, composed of cards focused on control and manipulation, including the "Heraldic Beasts" and a line-up of "Medallion" Spell/Trap Cards. Owned cards Collected Numbers Tron can extract "Numbers" from their owners by absorbing the cards through his crest. After beating Kite Tenjo he took his 15 "Number" cards, from which only five are known by name. Misc Tron often gives his pawns some strong cards which also have terrifying side effects such as opening up a portal to the Barian World or cause real damage outside of an Augmented Reality Duel. Trivia * His mask may be a reference to the novel "Man in the Iron Mask", where a prince had his face placed in a helmet of iron. * He is similar to many antagonists of Yu-Gi-Oh!: ** Tron relies on his relatives to do his work and is the leader of an organization like Marik Ishtar, Sartorius, Yubel, Roman Goodwin, and Z-one. ** Tron can steal and erase people's memories of others, like Yami Marik did to Mai Valentine and like Fujiwara did while possessed by Nightshroud. ** Tron can possess people, just like Marik Ishtar did to Joey Wheeler. ** Tron's way of using Hart Tenjo against Kite Tenjo is similar to how Noah Kaiba used Mokuba Kaiba against Seto Kaiba. It can also be partially compared to how Camula used Syrus Truesdale against Zane Truesdale during their match. ** Tron has the ability to take on identities of certain people like Trueman and Z-one. ** Tron has traits from other people, just like Aporia. ** Tron is one of the main antagonists of a tournament just like how the Three Pure Nobles and Aporia are the main antagonists of the WRGP, Sartorius and the Society of Light are the main antagonists of the Genex Tournament, Marik Ishtar and Yami Marik are the antagonists of Battle City, and Maximillion Pegasus being the main antagonist of Duelist Kingdom. ** He also enjoys cartoons, wears something on the left eye side, and uses a tournament to conceal his plans like Maximillion Pegasus. Both also have the ability to see face-down cards. ** Tron uses his assistants to achieve their goal for themselves like Marik Ishtar, Noah Kaiba, Kagemaru, Rex Goodwin, and Z-one did. ** He and his relatives use code names like Z-one, Aporia, Antinomy, and Paradox. *Tron's visible eye resembles Hart Tenjo's eyes when he is in a trance. *Tron is unique amongst previous antagonists, in which he is the first one to appear when another major antagonist (in this case Dr. Faker and Mr. Heartland) is still active, and at the same time being against him. *By defeating Kite and taking all of his Numbers, Tron currently holds the record of most Numbers possessed by a single duelist, with at least 17, possibly more. References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters